


Chances are it could be even worse

by BiuBiux



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiuBiux/pseuds/BiuBiux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So you lost something, but life goes on and at some point it has to start getting better (it has to)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> beta'd by Skellyrox

The first thing that happens that actually gives an indication that the failing in Mickey's life is on a break is that Terry is in jail. Somehow the police found out the drug house he and his bald friend had behind the High School; so there's 20 years in prison. It’s Terry so he will probably get out in a year and a half and with more ‘friends to do business with. 

This happens 4 weeks after the wedding, and 3 weeks after Ian Gallagher enlisted and went away, and for Mickey it’s like breathing after time spent drowning in the waves. 

***

The second thing it’s… well… Svetlana. She was like a rollercoaster and Mickey didn’t know if it was because pregnant girls were that way, because of the circumstances, or because of Russian weirdness. 

At first when his dad started orchestrating the wedding she seemed so miserable, then at the wedding she was really happy, then sad and drunk those first days, but then when Mickey started getting sad about some motherfucker that ran away to the army she changed her mood. 

Finally Terry’s incarceration, and Mickey told her, “You know he is in jail. You can do whatever the fuck you want. You can go back to your old life or you can find something better and I’ll help with the baby.” He grabbed the money from his last paycheck from the Kash and Grab, “You can have this now, but you can go.” 

And weirdly enough, she stayed, and then she started to be _happy._

Mickey was bewildered at first but then it became a thing; her, Mandy and him sharing that house, with occasional visits of his brothers that became more rare after Terry started his prison time. 

One night, drunk, he told her “Get the fuck out of my room, Iggy’s moved” And she was offended and told him “Fuck you, I’m your wife” but she moved to his brothers room anyway. She passed a lot of time trying to talk to him, almost as much as Mandy, with her funny accent and sometimes forgot that he didn’t speak Russian. 

One day at breakfast she announced at a sleepy Mickey and a hurried Mandy that she was going to leave her work at the spa, and her other work, and was going to look for something else because now she was married and soon to be a _mother._

*** 

_A Few Weeks Later_

Mickey was eating something, something tasteless, but not as bad as things had tasted those first few weeks after everything went to hell, when Svetlana decided to cook for him and Mandy, and proved that old saying about shitty Russian food. It was a brown mash with pastry and pepper; when the door opened and closed and Mandy entered the kitchen. 

"Here it is" she said while dropping four big books and some papers in front of Mickey ignoring his _'What the fuck?_ '

"You're taking the GED next year." 

"No, I'm not" What the hell with this bitch? Seriously.” 

"It's not a question, and you had nothing to do" she said at the time she sat on the table next to him and thanked Svetlana for giving her a plate with food. "Dad’s in jail. Tony and Joey are still in New Mexico with that job. Jamie is still lost. You fucked up with your boyfriend and Svetlana is supporting us. Thanks by the way" She said to the Russian. 

"No problem" She said happy and sitting in the middle. 

"He was not my fucking boyfriend" He said angry. It wasn't the first time she said that, but Mandy apparently finds it amusing the way he gets angry at that. 

"And I'll figure out what I'm gonna do. It’s not your fuckin' business." 

"Taking the GED will give you a lot of alternatives to do something with your life, you shitface!" and now she was angry. 

"What do you think? That I'm gonna get to college like your fucking boyfriend?" 

"Of course not, Lip's a genius and you are dumb as shit" and she said it like the mere fact of Mickey comparing himself with Lip was offensive "But I think you can have a better opportunities".

"I agree with Mandy" interrupted Svetlana and both siblings looked at her and Mandy said a soft thanks "I can't do it because I'm here not at all legally" and she stuck out her tongue, like she found that funny "And I'm gonna be a mother and that... but I think this is going to be good, and you will know new people" and gave him a sweet smile. 

"And scare the shit out of them" Mandy agreed. 

“You two stop!” He was angry. It became sort of a thing now that the three of them live together alone. Mandy makes comments to make him uncomfortable and Svetlana, lost a bit in translation and a bit in good intentions stirred up, and Mickey always get angry. “I’m not taking any fuckin test; I will find a job later”. 

And because this was his life now, he get a fucking part time job in a an Auto parts Shop like 30 minutes from home, and in the afternoons starts studying the fucking guide for the GED. 

***

To Mandy’s surprise, Mickey was good at math. Not as good as Lip, but good like Anne Farrow, that bitch that studies a lot and gets good grades, but wasn’t a genius or anything. On the 

other hand the moron was terrible in history and in the other subjects he was very standard; the fucker probably would pass at least freshman year if not for the fact that he appeared in school like 8 times that year (and five of them he get suspended for fighting). 

If they keep a good rhythm, and she didn’t fall in love with some new asshole that makes her forget her objectives and her family, he could take the exam next year. There was still a lot of time so they could take things easy. 

_In November, when his son/daughter will be like three months._ Oh God, that was a weird as hell thought. 

And they still didn’t talk about Mickey being gay and fucking with Ian. She wanted that conversation, needed that conversation! She had questions and she wanted to know! But every time, Mickey, in a very polite way, would tell her _‘None of your fucking business bitch’_ and get the fuck off. 

She of course said things that reminded him that she knew; random comments while they ate that apparently Svetlana didn’t get and ones that get Mickey splotchy and angry. 

Imagine her surprise when she throws out a comment and it results in Svetlana not only knowing about Mickey being gay, but being totally fine with it because she was _there._

***

“So… have you met someone at work?” 

Svetlana smiled at him and gave him a happy kiss on the cheek, like she loved that subject. Mickey made a disgusting face. He didn’t get the kiss on the cheek stuff and at first it freaked him out; now he just made faces. 

“Mandy is right” Svetlana interrupted and Mandy open her eyes wide because _‘Shit, this will destroy his brothers weird marriage?’_ “You need to meet other people, find someone you like and you can bring him here” she said at the time she smiled at Mickey. “Now that we are married it is important that if you have sex with others that I’ll be there,” Mickey looked at the Russian with wide eyes and then at Mandy and again at Svetlana, “and we can have a threesome.” Now Mickey was also kind of terrified. “You can bring the ginger one. He can make sex better for us.” 

“We don’t have any kind of sex! And my sister is here! For Christ’s sake!” 

“She knows that, and she knows that we know that she knows.” 

Mickey stood up and looked very stressful “You are fuckin’ mad, I’m gonna have a smoke,” and he goes outside. Svetlana looked at him and then sighed and looked to Mandy. 

“I don’t know why he doesn’t want to. It’s a good opportunity for us.” 

Mandy for a moment felt fascinated and terrified of the kind of relationship his brother could get into, until, “Wait a minute! You know Ian?” 

“Who?” 

“Ian, Ian Gallagher; ginger, tall, sweet face, awesome body…” and more important “You know about Ian and Mickey?” 

She shrugged “Yes, the ginger one, he was here when we first met, not the nicest of encounters though.” She said with a sad face “But I’m thinking on how we never talk about it and why we made up a new story about how we meet for the baby.” And then she was smiling again and touching her belly “I was thinking that we met at a party of yours, and we dated a few times, fell in love and we get married.” 

_What the hell?_

“How did you meet Mickey?” She really wanted to know that one, especially after the wedding and all the Mickey-is-gay stuff, but Mickey would never tell her and Svetlana never talked about it either, and now she felt like it was going to be a terrible story. Svetlana asked if she didn’t know and when Mandy shook her head she looked unsure. 

“Maybe he doesn’t want you to know. It is not a nice story.” 

“I need to know. There are a lot of things that I don’t get and it makes me so furious because it affects me too.” She said a bit angry and then trying her best friendly face, a face sure wasn’t as good as she thought, “Everybody with their secrets and so desperate for help, but men in general and especially Mickey are too stupid for ask for it!!” 

Svetlana nodded at that, but still didn’t look so convinced. 

“Please Sve!, I just want to help.” The combination of good intentions and the nickname do the trick. 

She starts. 

“Well, I don’t remember that well. I was scared and even when your dad never touched me he doesn’t have a good reputation with the others, you know? He is kind of violent. I am not judging! It’s what they say!” she said the last part like an apology for critiquing her father but Mandy told her that it was okay and to continue, “and he asked for me to come to his house, and when I arrived the scenario was so sad. There was Mickey all covered in blood and in boxers and there was also this ginger with blood also. And your dad told me to fuck the gay out of him,” and she made it look so casual and Mandy felt terrified. 

“What? But, but that’s not…”

“Of course not! Sex does not work like that. You like what you like and sex does not change anything, and you can like gay and straight sex, like you can love someone and enjoy sex with other people. I don’t know honestly where your dad gets those ideas from!” and when she get sassy her accent was stronger. 

_That fucker._ “So you and Mickey did it?” Svetlana nodded “And he enjoyed it?” Not the best question, but it seems relevant to know. 

“I… I don’t know,” and she looked awkward for the first time, “The first moment surely not, but then it became good” And she smiled again “Yeah! He liked it after a while, and we made this little person.” 

“You only did it once?” 

“That’s private information.” 

“Come on Svetlana, its important!” 

“Before we married yes, we only did it once.” 

Oh my God! How did she not know? Ian must be so heartbroken… “And Ian?” 

“He, well, he was sad I think. He was behind us and when we finished your dad told him to get out in a not very nice way.” 

Mandy got up from the table, “Thank you Svetlana that was very important for me to know,” and she left the kitchen feeling like there was a deep ache in her stomach. 

***

“What the fuck do you want?” Mickey said angrily when she entered his room. 

Mandy ignored him and laid down in his bed next to him, she took a cigarette, lit it up and took a strong drag. 

“You are an ass” she said and blew out another puff of smoke, “You are rude, disgusting, oblivious and a son of a bitch, and more. You are all those things, and in spite of that they love you,” and she looked at the roof, “Ian, Svetlana, they both do and I don’t know why because you don’t deserve it.” 

It was a long silence after that. 

“Maybe it’s because I don’t fuckin’ hit their exes with a car,“ he said smiling. 

Mandy hit him in the arm “That bitch deserved it.” 

“Calm down bitch!” he shook her hand off “I didn’t ask them for that. I don’t want them to feel that way.” 

“Svetlana told me how you met.” 

“I know, I heard,” And he looked angry again. 

“Why you didn’t tell me?” 

“You never asked me.” 

“You wouldn’t have told me.” 

“Because it’s none of your fuckin’ business.” 

“And you never told me about Ian either, or about you being gay,” and she hit him again, “You shitface! I loved him! And you knew it; screwing my fucking boyfriend!” 

“Your fake fuckin’ boyfriend! And that’s not my problem. He is into dicks and you have none,” and he was smiling because the level of secrecy of his guts was now stupidly low, and now that the subject came to the table, he wanted to know, “Since when did you know? You’ve heard us?” 

“Ian told me at your wedding.” That make Mickey open his eyes wide. _That fucking bastard_ “Well, he didn’t tell me. He was talking to Lip and saying something about both of you fucking.” Mickey put his hand over his face. Because getting caught every time isn’t enough, you have to scream it at the wedding at his sister? “But honestly? I should have known before, there was proof, a lot of it.” 

Haha… no, that was not true. “Like..?” 

“Well, Ian asked a lot all the time about your wedding, but I thought it was his queer part coming to light or something like that.” Mickey smiled and asked what things. “About Svetlana, how you met her, if you loved her…weird stuff,” And he murmured a soft _‘Fucking Gallagher’_ , “But before that, when you worked together and had that weird friendship; he participated in your business, the long visits to your bathroom,” she made a face of disgust, “Kash! He shot you because of that, right!?” 

“Did you know about him and that fuckin’ Muslim?” 

“Yes! You, You dumbass!! Were you already together when I told you that he raped me?” 

“No! I would never fuck someone that would try to do that to you!! What the hell Mandy? I would have killed him if it were true.” 

“So now you are a nice brother,” and she gave a little smile. 

“I’m always a nice brother.” 

“You know, you could have told me.” Her voice was soft now and she tenderly touched his arm, “I could have helped you.” 

“There wasn’t anything to tell!” And he didn’t mean to sound so sad about it, “Hey I wanna get in a work out, so…”

“I’m leaving.” She gets off the bed and when she reaches the door she turns to look him, smiling, “Try harder. You are getting fat and no man or woman would want that fat and dirty ass.” 

“Fuck you!” 

***

So they were fine. 

Until Svetlana wasn’t. 

***


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by Skellyrox

Later, when Mickey thought about it, it would be kind of blurry; how the worst week started and ended with that foreign girl that he started hating, then marrying, standing and then somehow kind of liking. 

_And how some things are meant to break._

It started a Wednesday in May after midnight. Mickey was having a dream about giant bottles for car lubricant that fell and his house started to sink and he had to swim. And then Svetlana’s scream woke him up, bewildered. 

“MICKEY!” She was in the bathroom and she sounded hysterical, “I don’t know what is happening!” and more desperate words in Russian. 

He got to the bathroom and Svetlana was there in front of the toilet crying. 

“What happened?” He was yet a little sleepy. 

“I’m bleeding! I’m bleeding a lot!” she said screaming “Pregnant girls don’t bleed, and it never happens like this!”, and again the Russian screams. 

That woke him up totally. What the he… ? He knew that. Even his brothers told him something about it and how you can do it every time while they are pregnant. 

Svetlana was crying a lot, and if there was something that totally breaks Mickey it was women crying. 

“I… I’m taking you to the hospital. Just stop crying ok? It’s gonna be fine.” 

He tried to look secure, but didn’t think it worked. 

***

Mickey took her, put a jacket on her and drove them to the hospital. He stayed outside the room, waiting. 

Half an hour later a tall and dark-skinned doctor found him and explained: Miscarriage. 

A natural abortion. 

It was common, or so the doctor said, and there were a lot of reasons for it to happen. But it means there is no baby and maybe for Svetlana the baby window was closed forever. 

The doctor said more things but he didn’t listen. 

There is no baby. 

It sounded like a far away desire. The end of the all the awful things that had happened. But at some point, when Svetlana started talking about the baby as a reality, talking all the time about it, thinking about names and if it was a boy or a girl. It seemed to be the best thing to happen in Svetlana’s life. Well, it didn’t feel like a bad thing at all. He knew he would never be the best father, but he would cover the basics, be there and be sure nobody hurt it. 

Shit…

Svetlana stayed that night in the hospital and Mickey stayed in an uncomfortable chair in the waiting room. 

All night he thought that he could hear his wife crying through the walls. 

***

The next day they returned home to a worried Mandy and the three stayed home all day. Svetlana didn’t stop crying, and Mandy was so anxious that that afternoon she grabbed her things and left until the following day. 

Mickey didn’t know what to do. Svetlana was terrible to be around and he only wanted to run. 

***

Nights were the worst. Svetlana cried and when Mickey tried to talk to her she started speaking in Russian; things that sounded awful and with an angry look in her eyes. 

Friday night, out of desperation and with not enough tact, he told her that they could try for another baby. If she really wanted they could try again. He could have sex again, if he focused enough and if that helped the girl get over this, he could do it. 

Svetlana cried harder and told him in perfect English to _fuck off._

And Mickey started running away; worked extra hours at the Auto parts shop and studied in the living room, gave her space to be sad. He didn’t know how sad she was, less or more, or how she was dealing with her pain, a pain that he didn’t understand at all. 

And then it was Thursday. 

***

Mickey arrived home earlier that day, because there wasn’t anything more to do. Mandy wasn’t home (and he was sure she was getting comfort from the older Gallagher) and something didn’t feel right. 

Something felt out of place. He yelled Svetlana’s name but no one answered. 

He entered his room and threw his stuff on his bed and went to the bathroom. His eyes went wide and his knees were weak and he felt himself fall to the floor, staring, terrified, at Svetlana’s body hanging from the shower railing with a rope around her neck. 

Her skin was pale blue and it was the most terrifying thing Mickey had seen in his life; not death but suicide, and he just can’t look away. 

***

Mandy arrived home maybe two hours later and yelled Svetlana’s and then Mickey’s name and no one answered. She checked the rooms and when she got to Mickey’s room he quickly slammed the bathroom door shut. 

“Mickey? What the hell?” 

“Get the hell out of here” and she went to the bathroom door and tried to open it. 

“What is happening? Let me the fuck in!” 

“Please!” And he almost never said that, “Please Mandy, get out of here. Call an ambulance and get out of here,” and another soft please and another. 

“What happened?” 

And then the crash of something against the door, “Please Mandy.” 

So she called the ambulance and left the room. 

She discovered what happened the next day and she thanked Mickey in a low voice. 

Mickey though? He looked more lost than ever. 

***

The days that came after that were terrible for Mickey, he felt so sad and so useless and so blind about failing his wife. He never suspected that she would do that. Never thought about how important the baby could be to her and how difficult it was to lose him. 

And above all, he didn’t understand how she could decide to kill herself. 

Because killing yourself? No. He was really afraid of death, he always had been. 

He loved fighting, and he loved guns even more. He knew a lot of points where a gunshot could hurt like hell but won’t kill you, and he believed in a fair fist fight, and a not so fair fight with a bat or a knife. With that dude 4 years ago that his dad killed, he learned how to make a dead body unrecognizable, what to remove and what to break, but he never thought that killing was worth dying. 

It reminded him of his mother and the way she also decided to die, full up on meth and self-pity, that the only way was getting herself killed, and how at that time Mickey didn’t notice anything either. 

***

When the funeral came on Saturday it was just Mandy, him and Svetlana weird girlfriends from the spa that she never totally left and went to have lunch with each Tuesday. 

“She loved you,” said a blonde that was crying a lot, “And she was so happy for the baby. She was gonna call him Mickey Jr,” and she held his arm. 

“She didn’t know if the baby was a boy or a girl” said Mandy. 

“Yeah, but she believed it was a boy” the blonde replied while still crying. 

He didn’t notice that either, that Svetlana had had those feelings for him and how badly she really wanted the baby. That made him feel even worse and gave him a strong desire to throw up. 

He didn’t bury her with the wedding ring. He took it off her hand and took off his ring too. Her ring said Mickey inside and that night with a burning needle he added a J and and an R after his name. He took the chain that he bought from that unresolved work with Patrick Gallagher and put the two rings on the chain and placed it around his neck. 

***

He was just so freaking lost. He was sad enough that even if someone had told him that Ian Gallagher had returned to Chicago’s Southside the night before, he wouldn’t give a shit; that level of sad. 

And either way nobody told him, so he remained that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beta'd by Skellyrox

Ian arrived that Saturday night with his head down and the weight of all his bad decisions on his shoulders. He, on his own, had destroyed his dream of being an officer forever. 

When the bus stopped and he put his feet on the ground, the fist that slammed into his face wasn’t a surprise. Lip was furious, furious and worried, but definitely way more furious. He grabbed his bag and started walking home. 

“You insensitive son of a bitch! You lied to us! You fucking stole my ID! And you didn’t have balls to tell me anything!” And more about finding out when he got to MIT for registration, the fucking ridiculous situation and Fiona, “She cried! She started getting over that fucker and then we find out that you enlisted and she cried like for a fucking day!” And how Debbie cried too, and Carl didn’t understand why he left. “You are so stupid! You get your little dirty crush destroyed and then you go and ruin your life! Congratulations Ian!” and more, and more. 

Ian took it, because he was waiting for it. It’s not anything that he didn’t tell himself before and actually it was kind of good that someone else was throwing all his flaws at him. 

Lip told him everything and hit him three more times. 

But Fiona and her disappointed look? That he wasn’t prepared for at all. 

***

Lip told Fiona, not everything, just the general drama. Ian and Mickey, Terry caught them; Mickey married someone else, Ian fucked up and enlisted with Lip’s ID. 

Still, that didn’t justify what he did with his life, to his family, with his dreams. 

“What about WestPoint? You never thought about what could happen if they discovered you? What about school? What about Lip?” 

He didn’t have answers, so he left all the questions and claims fall over him. 

Finally, when he could not get more depressed, Fiona hit his arm and then hugged him. 

“I’m glad you’re back, and you are fine.” She held him tight. “Everythings gonna get better kiddo.” 

Lip hugged him too with a weak smile, “You are lucky I’m smart and your shit didn’t touch me,” and he put a hand in his hair and ruffled it. 

Then when Debbie and Carl arrived, they hugged him and screamed happily. 

Even Frank, with his alcohol abstinence crisis, smiled when he saw him, “Good to see you back, soldier,” as he gave a military salute, which Ian gave in return. 

So yes, he fucked up. But he has his family and everything is going to be alright. 

***

Well, not everything. He felt like shit, he has lost the year of high school, and now he will graduate with another generation. Before, he actually had planned on graduating, unlike Lip, but now fuck that. Also he lost his opportunity to get into WestPoint. 

But the way he felt while he was enlisted? Maybe he needed another dream. Maybe that military stuff wasn’t for him at all. Not because he was bad at it. He was actually very good, a lot of “Very nice Gallagher” before the “Gallagher! To the office!”, but because YES, he wanted to save the world, and save himself and get out of here In the process, but in other way, _and not now and so radically_. He wanted to be there for Debbie, and Carl, and he wanted to see the kind of person Liam was going to be. And he wanted to help Lip and Fiona. 

They didn’t give him any punishment because of his good work and, because in some way, they saw his good intentions. He was just a little boy with problems; stupid enough and with so much love for his country. It was more or less the truth, but wasn’t enough to forget about his mistake, especially with the military life now closed for him forever. 

It sounded sadder than it felt, really. 

“I’m gonna go see Mandy,” Lip entered the room while Ian was lying in his bed “Want me to tell her that you are here?” 

“No!” No, hell No! 

“I thought you two were best friends.” 

“Yeah, but I don’t want her to know, not yet. She will find out that I came back sooner or later. I don’t want to face her, not right now.” 

“Ok, it’s up to you man.” And he left. 

Like hell will Mickey know that he came back with his tail between his legs and his dreams shattered. 

And how the hell were Mandy and Lip fine after all the shit that happened between them? 

***

So in the name of not going through the same shit again, he didn’t want to return to his old job at the Kash and Grab. He looked for something different, but in the end the money and the distance was better in the Muslim store and Linda received him with a smile. 

“Nice to see you’re back! First that Milkovich kid left without telling me anything, and then you. I was getting crazy.” And thank God Mickey wasn’t there. 

So he started at his old workplace and with nothing else to do until school started again, and with no objectives, and not so much social life. 

***

A few weeks passed and weirdly enough he stayed the same, working and taking care of Liam and Carl. He didn’t tell Mandy yet about him being back in South Side and even when he knew Lip saw her frequently, it never happened when he was near. He was sure that the intensity of the hit he would receive when Mandy saw him grew proportionally to the days that he didn’t tell her, but the more days that passed, the more absurd his ideas of seeing her again became. 

Nothing remarkable occurred in his life, until one day. It was a guy, naturally, because things had to start getting better at some point. 

It was a Tuesday afternoon and Ian was reading one of the magazines in the shop, the door opened and a guy entered quickly and started swearing. He took a bottle of an energy drink and went to Ian to pay for it. 

“That’s $1.66.” 

He gave him the money “Hey, know where’s the nearest phone booth?” 

“Four block to the left.” The guy said Fuck three times with a disgusted face. 

“Can I use your cell phone? I’ll pay you,” and Ian gave it to him. He punched in a number and after a while began to talk “Yes. Who else fucker? It’s Chris! It’s the car! It stopped working! No I don’t know…I need to be there in half an hour… I left him with the mechanic… I need fucking help… Okay” and he hung up and give back the phone “Thank you” and asked for how much for the call. 

“It’s ok man, it was a short call. So something is wrong with your car?” 

“Yeah, It didn’t work. I don’t know anything about cars so I really don’t know what happened.” He was very frustrated. 

“You can wait here if you want.” 

Because you know when you find that someone could be into the things you are? He got that feeling. 

And apparently the other boy sensed the same, because he smiled. 

“Thanks, I’m Chris by the way.” 

“Ian.” 

***

And then they were fucking in the freezer, very distracting at first with the memories of whom he used to fuck in that place, but then it became nice. 

“Faster! My brother will come for me like in 5 minutes!” 

So Ian went faster. 

***

“So, you gonna give me your number?” Chris smiled. “Maybe we can meet some other time.” 

Ian looked at him. He was good-looking; tall, almost as tall as him, blonde hair and brown eyes, a sweet face, thin and with a big nose and big hands. 

He gave Chris his number and then like two minutes after, his brother came to pick him up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! And if you like it, see you in the next chapter! :) Any comments would be lovely.


End file.
